remake_logosfandomcom-20200214-history
Klasky Csupo
Logo descriptions by JuniorFan88, AsdfTheRevival, William Immendorf (WillWill45), JackLovesCLGLogos, Paperking99, BenIsRandom, and TomTornados3 Logo captures by mr3urious, V of Doom, EnormousRat,mario9000sevenand Logoboy95 Editions by ''V of Doom, CuriousGeorge60, kidinbed, ZoDanma, EnormousRat, BenderRoblox, johndakingofawesome, shnick1985, KirbyGuy2001, DaBigLogoCollector,' edunk5, MilkTheCouch, gameandwatchisawesome101, BenIsRandom and GoAnimateFan199Pro'' ''Video captures courtesy of YoshiLove5'000, NinJutsuDude1997 (AmantiDorian), billywws',' FanCentralNetwork, Paperking99, and klaskycsupologofan'' Background: In 1982, Klasky-Csupo (pronounced "CLASS-key CHEW-po") was formed in a bedroom apartment in Los Angeles, California. The name of the company derives from the last names of the two producers Arlene '''Klasky and Hungarian-born animator Gábor Csupó'. During ''The Tracey Ullman Show's days, Klasky-Csupo produced the animated Simpsons shorts, consisting of 48, before The Simpsons became a full-time network series in 1989. After those initial skits, Klasky-Csupo worked with 20th Century Fox Television and Matt Groening to produce the first 3 seasons of the animated sitcom until 1992, when Film Roman took over production. In 1990, the duo cut a production deal with Nickelodeon, and there they made the cable network's most successful animated series, Rugrats. After that, Klasky-Csupo made other successful animated shows such as The Wild Thornberrys, AAAHH!!! ''Real Monsters'', Rocket Power, As Told By Ginger, All Grown Up, Duckman (for USA Network and Paramount Network Television, distribution currently held by CBS), and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald (a promoted cartoon available exclusively at McDonald's restaurants from 1998 to early 2001). The company also produced Spy vs. Spy ''cartoons for Cartoon Network's ''MAD. Many shows from the company were cancelled in 2004 and All Grown Up was put on hiatus in 2006 before officially being cancelled in 2008, and the company went dormant. However, Arlene Klasky and Gábor Csupó officially revived the company in 2012 and have announced that they are currently working on some "top secret projects". 1st Logo (October 30, 1989-December 19, 1998, July 21, 2001-March 1, 2003) Nicknames: "The (Dancing) Graffiti", "Avant-Garde Scribbles", "The Personification of All That is Cheesy", "Weird Stuff", "Weird Klasky-Csupo", "That Strange Logo After Rugrats", "Boxes from Hell (The Wild Thornberrys ''pilot variant)", "The Surrealist Thing", "Literally Out of the Box", "The Filmstrip" Logo: On a white background with shapes that change frequently, we pan past a row of box outlines. Each box has a drawing of an object turning into a letter. Here they are: *1st Box: Blue cubic shapes forming a green "K" in Arial Bold Font, which is not centered. *2nd Box: A dark blue hat that stretches into an boot, which then turns into an "L" in a Baskerville-like font that is centered correctly. *3rd Box: An orange pattern that shrinks and turns into a choppy, lowercase "a" in an Glass Houses Font that is positioned in the upper right corner of the box. *4th Box: A light blue cone with rings surround it that turns into a crayon with a layer on it, and then turns into a silhouette of a lizard, which turns into an "S" in a Gill Sans-like font that sits in the bottom-left of the box. *5th Box: A pink silhouette of a cow that turns into a butterfly and then quickly turns back into a cow, but from a different point of view, and then turns into an alligator, and finally a circle-jagged, grungy "K". It is centered like the dark blue "L" in the 2nd box. *6th Box: An acrobatic performer forming a tan "Y", which hangs a little off the bottom-right corner of the box. The next five squares have a scribble write the stenciled "CSUPO" on them (in Helvetica); the first few letters are blue, but the P is teal when it is being drawn, but then it turns to orange once it's finished, and the O is purple. Everything described up to this point happens in a '''very fast' pace. After this we zoom out, during which "I N C.", in red, appears letter-by letter. Then we see the complete boxes arranged with "K'L'''a'S'''KY'" on top of "CSUPO". In "CSUPO" , the "C" is red, the "S" is yellow, and the "U" is blue. Then the logo turns black and white while the "'Y" turns purple a second later. Variants: *A still version of the logo (with graffiti still dancing and the logo already black and white with "Y'" purple) was spotted on ''Stressed Eric. *An abridged version with higher-pitched music was used on Duckman with the music somewhat resembling the next logo. *An in-credit variation was on Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day on HBO Storybook Musicals and on the credits for the music video of "Shadrach" by the Beastie Boys. *A version exists on the first two seasons of AAAHH!!! Real Monsters where the logo fades out early and the music trails off into the Nickelodeon "Scribble" logo. FX/SFX: Dazzling animation of the objects forming the letters in the logo... Cheesy Factor: ...some of which are very choppy and/or incredibly cheap, looking like it was done on Adobe Flash despite that medium not even existing during that time. Plus, the black & white transition and purple "Y" are unnecessary. This logo also features so many random sound effects that you don't even hear on other 90s closing logos. It's one of the weirdest logos out there, but it's also very creative. Music/Sounds: A bit complicated, but here it goes: Throughout the entire logo, a 24-note synth-cello line (sounding much like an old portable Casio keyboard) plays that adds vibrato to its last two notes. A catchy drum-machine loop (time signature possibly 5/4) and a strange film projector-like sound (sounding much like a bingo machine) play as well; the former stops once the logo zooms out, while the latter stops when the transition to B&W starts. As the letters pan, there are also corresponding sound effects with the actions of said letters: *First K: No effect since the music hasn’t started yet. *L: A rather abrupt “blocky” sound (possibly meant for the first letter). *a: Two notes of a rock guitar. *s: A fast paced “twirling” sound. *Second K: A rising, choppy cowbell sound. *·Y: A boing sound which fits with the acrobat jumping. During the formation of “CSUPO”, a scribbling sound is heard (which was omitted in 1992) along with two old-timey car honks (abridged to one in 1992), soon followed by a dog “yipping” six times in a high-pitched fashion, similar to a Chihuahua’s barking. As the logo zooms out, a warm synth gradually glissandos to G-5 (on a piano scale) along with a bass note playing in the same key, albeit five octaves lower, the latter of which sustains for the remaining time. An elephant trumpets twice as the logo nearly finishes its transformation to B&W. It is rumored that Mark Mothersbaugh did this logo's music. Music/Sounds Trivia: The early variant of the logo music appears at the end of the song "Alanis", from Neil Cicierega's Mouth Sounds mixtape. Music/Sounds Variants: *In exceptional cases, it uses the closing theme, like Stressed Eric and the Rugrats episode "I Remember Meville/No More Cookies". *On "Bird in the Window", the logo is silent. *A version exists on the 1998 pilot of The Wild Thornberrys where the logo plays as usual, but with the 1998 "Robot" logo audio instead. The pilot aired on September 1, 1998, and the "Robot" logo was introduced on October 8, 1998, so the "Robot" logo might had been intended to debut on this pilot, but for unknown reasons, was changed back to the "Graffiti" logo, but keeping the "Robot" audio intact. Interesting, but still very strange, not to mention that all other episodes with this logo use the normal music/sound variant. *On Santo Bugito, a slightly rearranged version of the music is heard. Availability: Uncommon. Currently seen on Rugrats episodes from the era on The Splat ''on TeenNick, DVD, and VHS, including episodes from season 8 and excluding ''Angelica and Suzie's Pre-School Daze when it was used instead of the next logo (however, current prints of season 8 episodes use the 2nd logo). An example of this is the 2002 Rugrats Halloween VHS. It's also seen on DVDs of Duckman, DVDs of Santo Bugito, and VHS tapes, DVDs and digital downloads of AAAHH!!! Real Monsters. The in-credit variant appears on reruns of'' Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'' on HBO Family, as part of "HBO Storybook Musicals", and the music video for the song'' "Shadrach" by the Beastie Boys, which was actually where this logo premiered. Also seen on early episodes of ''The Wild Thornberrys. The "Boxes from Hell" variant is extinct, as the pilot hasn't been released or aired since its original airing in 1998. Don't expect to see this on the first three seasons of The Simpsons ''as the studio only did the animation for the show. They did not produce the show. Split-screen credits airings of their shows usually plasters this logo with the next one, but it did appear on some episodes of ''Rugrats ''after Nickelodeon USA's split-screen credits when it made reruns from 2010-2013. Scare Factor: Depending on the variant: *Original and Abridged versions: Low to medium. The cut from the credits to the logo is jarring, the random sound effects, animations, and styles may catch you off guard, and the fast pace of the abridged may suck you up, but it's a memorable logo and a favorite for those who remember seeing it. *''The Wild Thornberrys Pilot variant: Medium to high. The sounds from the next logo are pretty creepy, combined with the jarring cut and random animations. It can be jarring if you expect the regular audio and wind up with this. In addition, its highly unlikely people would expect this due to this version being only a one time occurrence, it will also bring back bad memories to the people scared of the next logo. *With the closing theme: Low, as it does not stop the cut from the credits nor the effects. *In-credit and "Still" variants: None. Of course, this is nothing compared to the follow-up... 2nd Logo (October 8, 1998-October 20, 2008, July 13, 2012, November 30, 2012) image.png 159031510_144x108.png 159031510_144x108-1.png 154311256.png Nicknames: "The Face", "Super Scary Face", "(The) SSF", "Robot", "Splaat", "Ink Splaat", "Disjointed Facial Features", "That Even Stranger Logo After Rugrats", "The Signature Scary Logo", "Boxes from Hell II", "What Were They Thinking?", "Why I Never Watch Past the Credits of Rugrats" Logo: Over a static purple background, a black ink stain on a blue background with a liquid effect appears by splattering all over the screen. A hand passes by and drops magazine clippings of eyes and a mouth in yellow-orange bars onto the liquid background (the eyes seem to wiggle like Jell-O) to make a face. The face then says the company name as white blocks fly out from his mouth. The blocks arrange themselves to form the K-C logo (like before, but refined to match the print logo). During the face's screen time, there are holes in the liquid background which reveal some of the purple background that emerge from the center and slide off screen from many different directions. After that, the background and the face disappear like a CRT television turning off, and the "'''Y" in "K'L''a''S'K'Y" turns purple and flashes faintly. Trivia: *Strangely, this logo appeared on early airings of the ''SpongeBob episode "Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video". It was an editing mistake made by Nickelodeon when they first started doing the split-screen credits. Normally, Nick makes custom split-screen credits for each toon and its producers. K-C was the only one that produced multiple Nicktoons, and Nick created a generic one for these shows mentioned Klasky and Csupo as producers and included Splaat, but, on the said episode of SpongeBob, Nick accidentally used the K-C split screen credits for that episode. As of 2006, the logo is replaced by the United Plankton Pictures logo on repeat airings (which was in the original credits to begin with). Still, it is one of the oddest editing mistakes ever made. *On October 2015 to circa May 2017 airings of ''Hey Arnold!' on The Splat, this logo appeared instead of the Snee-Ooshlogo for the same reason stated above. This was fixed by the time the programming block was rebranded into "NickSplat".' *At the July 2012 Comic-Con venue in San Diego, California, the day before Klasky-Csupo was relaunched, Arlene Klasky mentioned that she found, as claimed, "a bunch of fan mashups" of their production logo, in which she also added that the mashups might have been created in part with how many people explained their experience with the logo as kids, and how it "scared" them, so she later decided to give the "robot" character a name: Splaat. Splaat was also given arms, legs and a more noticeable ability to speak. Actor, musician and professional surfer Greg Cipes (known for voicing Beast Boy in Teen Titans ''(2003)) is responsible for the voicing of Splaat. The character was originally intended to be in an animated PSA, with Splaat explaining his confusion onto why these mashups exist, and then adding that he is, in fact, ''not a robot, but rather an ink splat, which is how his name originated. He stars in his own web series, which you can see here. You can see Splaat's PSA here, or the full Comic-Con event here. It is also worth mentioning that, according to Klasky, this logo was not intended to be scary. Variants: *Video games from the company have a still, slightly bigger logo which completely skips Splaat. All of the boxes and letters in "K'''La'S'''K'Y" (except for the "Y", which is smaller) are medium gray, the letters in "CSUPO" are white, and "INC." (like in the first logo) is on the right of "CSUPO". The background can be either black or white. *There was a different variant where the animation was cheaper (e.g. the liquid just waves like a flag, there's no static purple background explains very few holes emerging from the center once the liquid background has splattered onto the screen, the eyes of Splaat are flipped vertically instead of being animated to look down/up). There is a black background instead of a static purple background (since the logo transitions from black at the end of the credits); the logo blurs and cross-fades to the KC logo rather than disappearing like the TV turning off (along with the the purple "Y'" in "'K'''La'S'''K'Y" zooming in over the regular "Y") and, to top it all off, Splaat constantly looks at the viewer (in the normal logo, Splaat stares at the blocks, but the blocks are placed directly in the center of the screen, so it appears that Splaat is looking at the viewer) throughout his screen time and smiles as if he accomplished something before the logo wipes to black. On the studio's reopening video, the variant is in 16:9 full screen at 1080p high definition, it is cut to where the hand drops the magazine clippings, and after the we hear the duck quacking twice, the logo flies off to the right of the screen. The "boing" sound effect is not heard. *This logo comes in 3 versions: a standard 4:3 version (for TV shows and full frame versions of their film output, though some films have slight letterboxing), a 1.55:1 widescreen version (matted to 1.85:1 for theatrical features released in the US (1.66:1 in Europe) and to 1.78:1 for both home video releases of those films and the final season of All Grown Up), a 16:9 HD version (for the studio's reopening video) and a 2.35:1 scope version (seen at the end of The Wild Thornberrys Movie). *On The Rugrats Movie and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, the animation is choppier and in a more washed-out color scheme, and in warp speed as well, resulting in the audio being out-of-sync. To accommodate this, the ending sound effects are sped up (this also occurs on the alternate variant). *On The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald, the logo cuts to black just as the "Boing" sound effect plays. *Sometimes on All Grown Up, the "Y'" in "'K'L''a''S'K'Y" is pink instead of purple. This variant is extinct; it was last seen on 2011 reruns of the show on Nick. *On The Splat, the ink splattering is omitted, and the rest of the logo is in warp speed. FX/SFX: The "animated" paper-clippings that form the face, the static background, the ink, and the print logo. All CGI animation... Cheesy Factor: ...that's far off the scales in cheapness. It looks like the logo was done in half an hour by a second grader using Blender. Plus, Splaat looks unnecessarily creepy, and we hear random sound effects again. For the alternate variant, the liquid background and Splaat come out even more cheaply animated (one example of this is Splaat's eyes zooming in instead of being dropped by the hand (this also happens in the original variant but it's less apparent)), and why exactly does Splaat constantly stare at the viewer and smile? It's very unnerving. Also, the black ink stain looks like a badly-done parody of Nickelodeon's splat logo. Music/Sounds: A "splattering" sound when the ink appears, and a bouncy "beeping" version of the 24-note bass jingle from the 1990 logo plays during Splaat's screen time, except the first measure of the jingle has been cut, meaning that only 18 notes are played. Another "beepy" instrument plays the same jingle in the background, only it comes in a quarter measure late. The company name is stated in a robotic voice (hence the "Robot" nickname. The voice was supplied by the "Boing" novelty voice in the the text-to-speech program on Mac OS 9 and Mac OS X). After the company logo appears, we hear several cartoon sound effects: a tiny boing, a lip-flapping sound, a duck quacking twice, and the classic Hanna-Barbera boing. Music/Sounds Variants: *Sometimes the music is in warp speed (most likely on PAL television or media due to speedup). *On the still video game variants, it's silent. *On early television airings of ''Rugrats episodes with this logo, the logo theme is low-pitched. *Some recent airings of Rugrats omit the boing sound. *On Rocket Power, ''the last note of the end theme of said show trails off into the logo (a rock chord before the jingle plays). Some ''Rugrats ''episodes also had the last note of the end theme echo into the logo. *On 2004-2008 airings of ''Rugrats, the boing sound trails off to the Nickelodeon logo. Availability: Fairly common. It can be found on episodes such as those of later Rugrats seasons (not counting season 8; they used the previous logo, though current prints of these episodes have this logo) starting in 1999, Rocket Power, The Wild Thornberrys, As Told By Ginger, and on All Grown Up, all of which are currently airing on TeenNick's The Splat; it is also shown in place of the previous logo on airings with split-screen credits. Debuted on the rather obscure cartoon The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald. This logo was used on K-C films from ''The Rugrats Movie' to ''Immigrants (which used this logo at the end; not counting'' Rugrats Go Wild!, which used the next logo below). It's also at the company's website too, and can be found on the main page when first being browsed. The alternate variant only appears at the end of ''The Wild Thornberrys ''Movie''. The still variant appears on Rugrats in Paris: The Movie for PSX,'' ''Rugrats: Royal Ransom for PS2 and GC (both with the white background) and Rocket Power: Beach Bandits, also for PS2 and GC (with the black background), among others. The alternate variant reappeared on the video of the studio's reopening. Recently appeared on Pysko Ferret. This logo also appeared on the obscure Rugrats ''spin-off ''Rugrats Pre-School Daze. ''This did not appear on ''What's Inside Heidi's Head?, because it was a series of interstitials as opposed to a series. Scare Factor: Depending on the logo variant: *Standard version: Depending on how you feel about Splaat, it can range from low to nightmare. Splaat's face looks very creepy, as if he was something that came right out of a nightmare, the ink splatter is jarring, and the rest of the logo is random and disjointed. Children will probably gain nightmares from this, though others can find it be funny or merely annoying. Nonetheless, it's quite possibly one of the most infamous logos ever, for better or worse, and is very popular among and outside the logo community due to its "scary" status. *Alternate variant: Medium to nightmare; the added bonus of Splaat smiling can be even more unsettling. The black background and unexpected transition from the credits to the logo doesn't help. It can be decreased to medium for those who expected this (although it would be unlikely expected due to only appearing once and only once). *Still variant: None, as it skips Splaat altogether. *